Bloodbath
by horrorfanfics13
Summary: Dandy has it all. The fortune, the good looks, and isolation to take blood baths whenever he pleases. Yet, all he wants is acceptance from the Freakshow and love from Bette and Dot.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction:**

I am a **God.**

People seem to give me the most peculiar looks when I say that. They don't understand. The twins were my last chance at happiness. Mother was planning on killing me, Dora irritated me to no end, Regina turned me in, a Freakshow turned me away, my only friend was a killer clown who died, and the twins. How could we possibly forget what they did to me? Dot stomped all over my heart and Bette... oh Bette. Bette loves me. She really loves me! But Dot is preventing us from being together.

I don't understand what I did to them. Sure my methods were not conventional. I paid Dot to laugh at my jokes. I showed them both affection and introduced them to new cuisines, new cultures. All I really want is love. Real, deep, true love. I thought I had that. Bette made my heart bloom. She taught me that there is more out there than just the darkness I constantly feel inside. My heart was empty before her. She had me convinced we were going to get married and have little babies. I would have never wanted any of that without her... and then she took it all away. She took it all in the blink of an eye. She left me. Now, all that is left is the darkness.

**Chapter 1:**

This morning, I went downstairs to meet the Korean maid. I didn't like her, but she did her job well enough. I sat at my usual spot but when I looked down, my bottle was empty.

"MAID!" I yelled.

She came running in, all 5 feet of her.

"Yes, Mr. Mott?" she said.

"Are you stupid? Where is my drink and WHY IS NOT IN THIS BOTTLE?!"

"Oh. I am very sorry, Mr. Mott. Let me get that for you. I deeply apologize." she said.

"Now you're making me feel bad! God! Look, I'm sorry. It's not you. It's just that Bette broke my heart and it's been rather difficult letting that go." I said, calmly.

"This Bette made a terrible mistake, Mr. Mott. You are a true catch. Let me grab your breakfast." she said, smiling.

I smiled back. I was starting to not entirely hate this maid. She didn't sass me like Dora. But she was too stupid to fill my bottle before I got downstairs.

She came back with a tray of food. She lifted the lid for me. To my surprise, she had everything correct. My eggs made organic and scrambled with just a touch of goat cheese, my filet mignon being cooked rare, all tropical fruits, and caviar from the Caspian Sea with a side of water crackers.

"Thank you. You may prepare yourself breakfast now, maid." I said.

I grabbed the newspaper while I ate. The front page made me smile. It read: **Psycho killer on the loose kills teenage couple in parking lot. **I smiled knowing my work was being acknowledged. As I put another bite of filet mignon in my mouth, I thought of my last accomplishment. It was just a few days ago. I had been having a rough night thinking of Bette, and mother. Then I began to remember my one true friend, the person who fully understood me, the clown. I still had the mask but that wasn't enough. I needed the skull to create the clowns truly amazing look. I put on the mask, slicked my hair back, and created a newer, sleeker outfit. One complete with a bag just like the clowns... except cleaner. I used some of mothers makeup. I looked better than the clown in no time. I was, and continue to be, perfect. Then I went out. I drove myself to a parking lot where I noticed two young people making love in a car. I grabbed my knife and sat there, preparing myself in the shadows. They got out of the car and that is when I attacked. I grabbed the Tupperware from my bag and gathered as much blood as I could. Then I set fire to them and ran as the car exploded. I got back into my car and drove away.

Even now, just thinking of my accomplishment, leaves me with a feeling inside better than any feeling Bette provided. I finished my breakfast and called to the maid to take it away. I went upstairs and grabbed the flyer from my bed. Freakshow tryouts were today. Tryouts. They wouldn't let me in, but they would hold tryouts. I got a wicked idea.

I would go to those tryouts. I would go as a clown. I would become a performer. That's how I would get close to Bette again. That's how I would kill Jimmy. I got my clown outfit out and began to get ready. This was going to be one hell of a performance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Next!" I hear a voice calling. It was that jerk who stole the twins from me. His name is Chester. He killed his wife and her friend and blamed it on a doll. He's the freak, not my girls. Today isn't about Chester though. Today is about me. It is about my destiny. I stepped out onto the stage.

"Your name, good sir?" Chester asked.

I looked around. I hadn't came up with a name. Instead I nodded towards the three breasted lady to start playing my music. I began to show them everything the clown had taught me. I even through in a little acrobatics. By the time I was done and taking a bow, Chester was on his feet clapping. I knew he didn't recognize me. He got up and walked towards me.

"Wow, incredible! You're in! I'm Chester. The owner of this freakshow. And you are?" he asked.

"I have no name." I said.

"Well certainly you must have a name. We'll find you a stage name." he said.

"The twins. Where are they? I wish to meet them at once."

"They're resting currently. Should be up in a while for the show."

"Great. I'll be back tonight."

"No, no! You live here now."

"No, I live in my home."

"You own a home here?"

"Yes, Chester."

"A house here must cost a lot. And you won't tell me your name. What does a wealthy young man like yourself want from a show like this?"

"Love. Acceptance. I want to be an actor but mother would never let me. I want the things I never had. The things I rightfully deserve!"

"Oh my goodness. Dandy Mott. I've heard of you. I even met ya once when my Marjorie went missing. I do not believe my eyes."

"That's ridiculous! Who is this man you speak of?"

"It's alright. Your secret is safe with me. We'll create a stage name together."

"Twisty. I wish to be called Twisty. In remembrance of my lost friend." I said.

"Great! Twisty... I like it."

I walked off. I was outside the big tent when I ran into Maggie.

"Oh! Excuse me." she said.

"Esmerelda." I said.

"Dandy?! Is that you?"

"You remember me..." I said.

"Of course. I read your fortune and you paid me an outrageous amount of money. How could I forget?! What are you doing here?" she said.

"I'm part of the show now. Hence the clown outfit. My name is Twisty here. Please keep it that way. I'm willing to pay for your confidentiality."

"No need to pay me. I know when to keep my mouth shut around here."

I hadn't noticed until now how beautiful she was. How could Jimmy have ever let her go?

"We have some time before show starts. Come with me. I'll show you my home, have my maid cook us a meal, get to know each other?" I asked.

"I'd love to." she said, smiling.

We walked back to my car and I opened her door. I didn't even want to kill her. Just seriously injure her. This was progress.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Maggie and I talked over some Consomme Bellevue and wine. She couldn't stop looking at the house, and I couldn't stop looking at her. She would make a lovely doll. Her skin was porcelain. Her eyes were perfectly round. Her lipstick shaped her lips so delicately.

"How is your meal?" I asked.

"Um, it's great. Uh, what is it?" she asked, blushing.

"Well, it's a soup from my mothers childhood. My father and her even enjoyed it on their wedding day. It's been a family recipe for ages. However, the basic recipe is just clam and chicken broth with some cream and spices. Our maid has been taught to make it the traditional Mott way. That recipe I cannot share." I responded.

"You seem to have all you could ever want here. A huge house, money, good food, even a maid. Why join a freakshow?"

"Because that's where I feel that I belong. I am not normal, Maggie."

"I understand that."

"Either are you. Right?"

"Dandy, I'm not who you think I am. I can't accept your generosity when I've been lying. I'm not really a fortune teller. I'm a con artist. I needed the money, but the second I learned who those freaks really were, I couldn't hurt them. Now Stanley, or Richard the Hollywood scout as they know him, is probably going to kill me."

She started crying. I could see the distress in her eyes.

"Where is this Stanley man now?" I asked.

"At the bar up the road."

"Stay here. The maid is working on some lemon milk sherbet. I'll take care of him."

She looked concerned. I got up and put on my blazer. I walked to my car and grabbed the brown eyeliner off the dashboard. I put it on along with some lipstick and loaded my gun.

**The Next Day.**

So I guess you could say I lost control. I went to kill Stanley but the freaks beat me to it. I saw Stanley with his arms and legs cut off in a cage. I shot him anyways. Then I killed all the other freaks except Jimmy and the twins and Desiree. They got away. I say it was pure luck. I'll find them in time though. Maggie is permanently living with me now. I do believe I have fallen for her. Some would say its outrageous for a person to fall in love overnight but I am an extremist and I know what I want.

"MAGGIE!" I hollered as I knocked on her door.

She rushed to it and opened it in my black silk robe I had gave her last night.

"What?! What's going on?!" she panicked.

"Nothing silly. I brought you breakfast. Yogurt, fruit, toast, and coffee. Your favorites." I said to her smiling.

"Oh... Oh my gosh. Wow. Thank you Dandy. How did you remember that?"

"You just told me yesterday."

"Wow. No one has ever listened to me like you."

She reached out and pulled me in, hugging me tightly. Then she released and smiled at me. She didn't even have a hint of fear of me in her eyes. This was the woman of my dreams and I would marry her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Maggie and I took a drive down to St. Petersburg. Upon our arrival, we found a carnival. The one I had gone to ages ago with mother. Maggie fell in love with my favorite part of the carnival. The caramel corn. It's the best in the state. The stuff back in Jupiter tastes like cardboard compared to it. Then I have a thought. A thought that actually causes a sharp pain in my chest. A fear almost. Anxiety. This is what anxiety feels like.

What if Jimmy is planning to come find Maggie? What if she stills love him? I feel the anger build in my chest. First the heat rising from my chest and shoulders, then I realize I'm pursing my lips, my fists are balled, and my jaw clenched. I feel the adrenaline spread through my body, reaching every muscle. I look at Maggie, she looks upset, afraid even. I realize the anger has reached my face and she's been talking to me. She must have asked me something but I didn't hear. I don't know what to say or do.

I turn to walk away. As I start to walk off, Maggie runs after and grabs my arm. I turn, facing her. I can't tell if I want to kiss or kill her. Something about her existence is Hell. It makes me so angry and confused.

"Dandy, what is it?! Come on, you can talk to me. After what you've done for me, let me be here for you the way you have been for me." she says.

"Maggie, I like you. A lot. You have no idea how frustrating it is for a man like myself to have these feelings. The only emotion I know is anger. And I think that's why I get angry thinking about you, or you and Jimmy, or just Jimmy. Gah! I'm just so confused." I feel my eyes start to water.

No. Not here, Dandy. I wipe my eyes quickly as if I've had allergies. I will not let these peasants see me hurt. I stand tall, fixing my jacket.

"Dandy... I like you, too. I just want to take this slow. Jimmy really hurt me." she says, calmly.

"I will kill him. I promise you that." I say, reaching down and cupping her head in my hands.

"No, listen. We can't just kill someone every time they hurt us. If we did, no one would be left." she says.

"But Jimmy..."

"No. Let's not let him ruin this day."

"Fine. Let's go play one of these hideous looking games."

She giggles and grabs my hand. We walk over to a game where you throw a ball at milk jugs. If you knock them down, you get a giant bear. I try and miss every time. I hand the man running the game a 20 dollar bill while Maggie isn't looking. He hands me a giant pink bear. I tap Maggie's shoulder and give it to her. Somehow this seems to brighten her entire day. I don't understand how or why.

Around 5, the carnival begins to close. Dawn is just setting. I take Maggie back to the car and we begin our journey back to Jupiter. About 3 and a half hours later, we finally arrive home. Maggie looks at me, a look of concern across her face.

"What is it?" I ask.

She says nothing, but reaches up and kisses me. She pulls her lips away for a slight second, our foreheads and noses still touching. I lean in and kiss her again. I grab her body and pull it against mine. Before I know it she's on top of me. I pull away for a second, both of us panting. I push her off my lap, open the car door, stand up and grab her. I pull her into my arms, bridal style. I carry her back to the house. We get in and I go straight for the main den. I shut the double doors and undo my clothes. She undoes her dress, pulling it over her head and throwing it on the ground.

Her body is simply astonishing. It's elegant, smooth, and porcelain. She's wearing a matching bralette and bikini style lace set. Her fishnet stockings going barely above her knee. She pulls her hair out of a hair tie and it falls elegantly into loose curls down to her chest. I walk over to her, now in just boxers. I kiss her, then down her jawline, reaching her neck. I kiss her collarbone, and then her breasts. I keep going, feeling her ribs beneath my lips. I'm angry that she's so skinny. I kiss down her stomach, finally reaching just above her flower.

"Dandy, I've only ever done this once." she says.

I realize she's talking about Jimmy. I grab her and shove her onto the bed.

"Don't be nervous. Do you want this?"

"Yes! Absolutely. You're very beautiful and seem to know what you're doing."

I ignore her comments. I kiss down her body again, separating her legs. I kiss around her panties, slowly lifting her hips and pulling them down with my teeth. She moans gently. I go back up to her vulva. I kiss it again. This seems to make her flinch so I decide against it. I start touching her with my fingers. She enjoys this much more. She grabs at my boxers, trying to pull them down and failing.

I grab them and pull them off. I climb between her legs, hovering my upper body over her.

"One last time, are you positive you are ready and want this?" I ask.

"Yes, Dandy. Please" she begs.

I enter into her slowly. She's completely soaked. I begin to thrust slowly, and she moans at me go faster. I do as she says. I realize this is the only time I enjoy being told what to do. Within minutes, I feel something build up inside me. I'm about to finish. I look at her face, she begins to squirm around me and her moaning becomes louder. I pull out, and get my sweet release all over her body. I grab a towel and clean her up. Then I collapse next to her. I fall asleep almost instantly to the feeling of her touching my hair. I finally got some damn happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

***ring ring***

I wake up to the phone ringing. I hear my maid answer and then come walking towards the bedroom. Maggie and I are still naked in her bed. I climb out quickly and pull on my boxers. I beat the maid to the door with barely any time at all.

"Uh, Mr. Mott, sir. A phone call." she says.

"Thank you. Go make us some breakfast. Whatever the normal Americans are eating these days." I say.

I walk to the phone and pick it up.

"Mott residence. Dandy speaking." I say, nonchalant.

"Dandy..." I hear a shaky voice.

"Who is this?"

"It's me! It's Chester! Dandy you've got to help me. I've been locked up in a mental asylum for Marjorie's murder."

"Chester, what asylum are you at?"

"Briarcliff."

"Briarcliff... Let me write that down."

"Dandy, please help me. These people, they don't like us freaks. They do awful things to me. They torture me. And I'm frightened of this man, Dr. Arden. The therapist is named Dr. Thredson but he also gives me the creeps. He's always trying to get me to admit to these murders I never even committed. There's a man here who looks so much like Jimmy and a girl that looks like Dot and Bette. Please, Dandy, please help me."

"Chester, calm down. I'm sending someone to come get you." I say.

In the back of my mind all I can think of is this man who looks like Jimmy. It can't be. I have people watching Jimmy, Dot, and Bette. They live in Virginia. I guess Jimmy is slowly falling in love with Dot. I don't get how. She has the personality of a wall.

I call an employee that mother used to go run errands and tell him where to get Chester. No wonder he's going even crazier. Anyone stuck in Massachusetts would.

I hear Maggie coming down the stairs in the black silk robe. She smiles at me. As she reaches me, she reaches up and kisses me. I hold her for a few seconds. We walk into the dining room and sit across from each other. Within a few minutes, the maid arrives and serves us pancakes, bacon, sausage, toast, eggs, and coffee.

"Oooh. This looks amazing. Thank you." Maggie says to the maid. She nods at Maggie and walks back into the kitchen.

"Why doesn't she ever eat with us?" Maggie asks me.

I physically laugh before realizing she's serious.

"Oh, you're serious. She's a maid, Maggie. Not like us."

"She's a human, like us."

"Maggie please just eat your breakfast. I don't want to argue."

"Fine." she says.

I can tell she's upset with me. The phone rings again. I get to it before the maid.

"Mott residence. Dandy speaking."

"Hello, Mr. Mott. This is Timothy Howard. I work for Briarcliff Manor. I understand you are wanting to release Chester. He's not stable, sir."

"I understand. When will he be here?"

"Mr. Mott I cannot release him."

I look at the file on Mr. Howard that was faxed earlier.

"Timothy, may I call you Timothy? I am willing to land you a job working for the pope in Rome if you give me Chester. The flight will be paid for."

There's silence for about 30 seconds on the other end of the line.

"Deal. When do I leave?"

"As soon as Chester arrives here."

I hang up the phone and go back to eating breakfast with Maggie.


End file.
